1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a control unit, and a control method.
2. Related Art
A robot technology of assembling objects to each other has been researched or developed.
Regarding this technology, an automatic assembling system is known which sequentially assembles and attaches a plurality of components to each other by use of an assembling mechanism including a component gripping means and which thereby forms a predetermined assembled object (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-350620).
However, such automatic assembling system cannot change the moving speed of the component depending on the relative position and the relative orientation of the components, it is difficult to reduce the time needed to assemble the components.
As a result, there is a case where the amount of time required for the operation including assembling components to be incorporated into a body becomes longer.